The Girl I Mean To Be
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Elphaba wants a place of her own, almost gets it, but loses it and passes the knowledge of what she wants onto Glinda, who wishes the same thing for her daughter.
1. The Beginning

**I own nothing.**

_The Girl I Mean To Be  
__Elphaba's POV_

I glanced at my little sister and asked, "Nessa, have you ever wanted a place that was all your own and you didn't have to share it with anyone?" "Fabala, I've already got that," she said pointedly. I rolled my eyes—Nessa didn't understand. I nodded, pretending to agree with her, and stared out the window suddenly, longing for a place of my own—where Father couldn't yell and I could call it mine. Nessa stared at me and asked, "Fabala, what is it?" I looked at her and said, "Nothing's wrong, Nessa." "Elphaba," she said. I sighed and said, "Nessa, I want a place I can call my own—where Father can't yell and I make the rules—and, oh, Nessa, it would be wonderful—and no one cares if I am green." Nessa rolled her eyes and I glared at her.

I stood up and said, "I'm going outside. I'll be back later." With that, I walked outside and Nessa called, "Be careful." I nodded and walked along alone, thinking of what I wanted. As I walked, I began to sing.

"_I need a place where I can go, where I can whisper what I know, where I can whisper who I like and where I go to see them. I need a place where I can hide and no one sees my life inside, where I can make my plans and write them down so I can read them, a place where I can bid my heart be still and it will find me, a place where I can go when I am lost and there I'll find me. I need a place to spend the day, where no one says to go or stay, where I can take my pen and draw the girl I mean to be." _

Several hours passed and Father came, looking furious. I stared at him and merely said, "Nessa's got everything she needs—she doesn't need me anymore." He looked shocked, but I still returned home to continue caring for Nessa, even though we didn't need each other—or that's what I tried to tell myself.


	2. The Wicked Witch of the West

**I own nothing.**

The years passed and I became the Wicked Witch of the West. When I reached Kiamo Ko, the words of my song came back to me and I sang quietly—I found it. I had to tell Glinda about this—what I'd never told her.

"_I need a place where I can go, where I can whisper what I know, where I can whisper who I like and where I go to see them. I need a place where I can hide and no one sees my life inside, where I can make my plans and write them down so I can read them, a place where I can bid my heart be still and it will find me, a place where I can go when I am lost and there I'll find me. I need a place to spend the day, where no one says to go or stay, where I can take my pen and draw the girl I mean to be."_


	3. Glinda, You Should Know

**I own nothing.**

Glinda arrived and I handed her a sheet of paper. "Something you should know about me, my friend," I whispered, hugging her. She nodded and after I died, she opened the paper—on it was a note and a song.

"_Dear Glinda, I am sorry I never told you—my biggest secret. I want you to know what I've really wanted—besides being accepted—was, um, read the attached paper. I'm not sure what else to say. Except I'm sorry and I wish it didn't have to end this way. Just remember that I'll be always watching out for you. Once in a while, when you really miss me, just look to the Western Sky to find me. Elphie. P.S. Here's the song. 'I need a place where I can go, where I can whisper what I know, where I can whisper who I like and where I go to see them. I need a place where I can hide where no one sees my life inside, and I can make my plans and write them down so I can read them, a place where I can bid my heart be still and it will find me, a place where I can go when I am lost and there I'll find me. I need a place to spend the day, where no one says to go or stay, where I can take my pen and draw the girl I mean to be.'"_

Glinda folded up the note and when she had the time, she rewrote the song, memorizing the words.


	4. And So It Continues

**I own nothing.**

Glinda arrived and I handed her a sheet of paper. "Something you should know about me, my friend," I whispered, hugging her. She nodded and after I died, she opened the paper—on it was a note and a song.

"_Dear Glinda, I am sorry I never told you—my biggest secret. I want you to know what I've really wanted—besides being accepted—was, um, read the attached paper. I'm not sure what else to say. Except I'm sorry and I wish it didn't have to end this way. Just remember that I'll be always watching out for you. Once in a while, when you really miss me, just look to the Western Sky to find me. Elphie. P.S. Here's the song. 'I need a place where I can go, where I can whisper what I know, where I can whisper who I like and where I go to see them. I need a place where I can hide where no one sees my life inside, and I can make my plans and write them down so I can read them, a place where I can bid my heart be still and it will find me, a place where I can go when I am lost and there I'll find me. I need a place to spend the day, where no one says to go or stay, where I can take my pen and draw the girl I mean to be.'"_

Glinda folded up the note and when she had the time, she rewrote the song, memorizing the words.


	5. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	6. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
